


Never Leave You

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Angst, hurt, more hurt, and then comfort.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Never Leave You

Title: Never Leave You  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 855  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Angst, hurt, more hurt, and then comfort.

_Lord Beelzebub,  
Below you will find the address where you can find the body of your Archangel boy toy.  
I made sure to decorate him nicely, just for you.  
Toodles,  
Mammon_

Beelzebub stared at the letter until it began to smolder under her furious glare. Her lip curled back in a silent snarl as she forced herself not to march through the hall of Hell, go into Mammon's office, and tear his head off for attacking someone she cared about. It was what he would expect her to do and most certainly would be a trap. Mammon could wait.

She snapped her fingers and transported herself to an empty warehouse. The place was filthy in more ways than one, and if she hadn't been so worried and angry, she would have admired the location. The smell of blood hit her nostrils and she followed her nose.

In the furthest office, on the disgusting floor, was Gabriel. The Archangel was beyond pale. He looked like a corpse. Unholy wire was wrapped around his body in a rather decorative design. She would have admired it if it hadn't been slicing through flesh she enjoyed touching. She didn't know how long he'd been in this place, they hadn't met up in a few weeks due to the Apocalypse not happening, but was long enough for him to bleed out. No one could bleed that much and still be alive.

"Beelz?"

Her head jerked to the side and she almost smacked into the wall. For a moment, she'd thought she'd heard Gabriel's voice. But that was impossible. She was looking at a corpse which hadn't turned to ash like most discorporated bodies tended to do. She sucked in a breath when she thought about what Unholy wire was really capable of. Maybe he wasn't completely gone yet.

"Gabriel?" Beelzebub gave the Archangel a shake. His head slumped forward. She pressed her hand against the worst of the wounds, where the wire had been twisted and crossed into a shape resembling Mammon's sigil. The blood, a mix of celestial and human, was tacky to the touch. It was as if he'd run out of blood to bleed. But, she'd heard him. She had. She was certain of it. He'd whispered her name. It wasn't a trick of her imagination.

"Please say something, you stupid, arrogant, seagull!" She froze when she thought she heard something. Leaning in closer, she brought her ear to his lips. "What did you say, Gabriel?"

"Not... a... seagull."

The laugh which escaped her mouth was on the hysterical side. He wasn't gone yet. "I need you to stay with me. Do not fall asleep." The Unholy wire was the only thing keeping him alive. She knew that. It was also slowly destroying his body. Getting it out would be excruciating. "Do you understand?"

"I should have died already. Why am I still here?" Gabriel curled in on himself as the wire shifted deeper into his flesh. "It hurts so damn much, Beelz."

"I know." She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scraping against his scalp. "The wire won't let you die."

"Ah." He leaned against her, breathing harshly. "If you get it out, will you be able to keep me alive?"

"Hopefully." She touched his arm gently, turning it to see where the wire was still sticking out. "I'm going to have to hurt you and not in the fun way. As long as some of the wire is still there, you'll stay with me."

Gabriel blinked a few times as he focused on her face. "If I discorporate, I'll come back to you. I'll always come back, Beelz."

Beelzebub leaned in, kissing him softly. "Brace yourself."

When the screaming started, Beelzebub felt something inside of herself shatter.

\---

"Beelz, you need to get up. You're drooling on my chest."

Beelzebub opened her eyes. "What?" She swiped a hand across her mouth, horrified that she'd actually been drooling in her sleep. Healing Gabriel had taken every ounce of energy she'd had. "Where are we?"

"Our place just outside of London. The one we bought, but hadn't used yet." He smiled down at her. "How are you feeling? You collapsed as soon as you removed the last of the wire. Luckily for both of us, I could access my Grace when you finished. I brought us here when I had some of my strength back."

"I thought I'd lost you." Her voice was soft as she sat up. "When I came into the room and you were so still on the floor, surrounded by all the blood..." Her shoulders started to shake and she flinched when Gabriel put his hands on them.

"You will never lose me." He gave her a small smile. "I'm like that last bit of sand in a bathing suit. I'm always going to be there to annoy you." Beelzebub snorted. "Now, come here so we can snuggle and maybe fall asleep again."

Rolling her eyes, Beelzebub sprawled across Gabriel's body, resting her head above his heart. The steady beat of his corporation matched her own as she started to drift off.


End file.
